


two bros, one cradling the other in his arms because they're not gay

by wigglyink



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, episode 15 spoilers, i blacked out and when i was aware again this was written on my phone, i just caught up on taz so i'm very new to this, it's just that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglyink/pseuds/wigglyink
Summary: When his mother died, Argo vowed to never feel helpless again.But there he is, kneeling on the ground. Holding the body of his dying friend in his arms. At this point, he isn’t even sure what words are coming out of his mouth. The waves of a storm are crashing around him, and he knows he’s going to drown on dry land.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	two bros, one cradling the other in his arms because they're not gay

When his mother died, Argo vowed to never feel helpless again.

But there he is, kneeling on the ground. Holding the body of his dying friend in his arms. At this point, he isn’t even sure what words are coming out of his mouth. The waves of a storm are crashing around him, and he knows he’s going to drown on dry land. 

Fitzroy’s body is still, his breath shallow and barely there. His face is no longer twisted up from pain, and Argo doesn’t know whether to feel relieved, or even more scared than he already is. 

He says something about wearing Fitzroy’s clothes, his voice desperate and scared. Argo is silently pleading to a god that never listened before and isn’t about to start listening now. The centaurs are gathered around and watching the scene play out like a hungry audience of a grotesque theater.

Althea rushes to his side, holding something in her hand. She too seems desperate, now. Fitzroy is barely holding onto life, and they both can feel it. The audience can feel it too, the air of inevitable death creeping between the trees.

Before Argo can react, Althea puts the white hot seal above his friend’s right collarbone. For the first time in what feels like forever, Fitzroy reacts to something that isn’t inside his own mind. His body convulses and he cries out.

But then, he opens his eyes. 

And Argo had never felt so relieved. So light. So… happy. 

Fitzroy looks at Althea, who just put a piece of white hot metal to his skin, his gaze hazy and unfocused, as he tries to make out what just happened. He pulls his eyebrows together, and looks to the side, where his eyes fall upon the face of Argonaut Keen. Who is still holding him in his arms.

“If you touch my cloaks I’ll use my magic to explode your head.” he says, weekly. A brave attempt at humor for someone who just almost escaped the clutches of death. 

And Argo begins to laugh maniacally, through tears that he only now noticed were on his cheeks. His shoulders sink as his muscles relax.   
“Welcome back, boyo.” the genasi says after a while, and Fitzroy weekly smiles, bringing one of his hands to his friend’s face. He puts his palm on his right cheek, and gently wipes the tears away with his thumb as Argo leans into his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> "The centaurs are gathered around and watching the scene play out like a hungry audience of a grotesque theater." is brought to you by The Magnus Archives episode 172 and me not sleeping for many hours. I literally finished episode 16 of Graduation, blacked out for 20 minutes and now we're here.


End file.
